Personal Nightmares
by BerettaMan
Summary: Welcome to Silent Hill! It's a quiet resort town where the DOA girls face their nightmares, sins, and their punishments...Ch. 8: Last girl walking...
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**Personal Nightmares**

Disclaimers: The DOA girls are owned by Tecmo. Silent Hill is owned by Konami.

Author's notes: This fic will take place in the town of Silent Hill, where nightmares come true, and people get punished for their sins. For people not familiar with the Silent Hill series, that's OK, just think of the town as some sort of reflection of a person's nightmares. Early on, I'd like to warn everyone that this fanfic contains heavy violence, mature themes, and just plain disturbing stuff. If you can handle these things, go ahead. This fic is rated "R" after all. Don't say that I didn't warn you. Also, some of the characters' backgrounds are made up (this is a fanfic, after all), but some are accurate, and close to the DOA story.

**Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl**

A girl wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and a headband that held her long brown hair in place wandered around the town of Silent Hill. She left from Germany to the U.S., and decided to take a vacation in this quiet, little town. Or did the town beckon her to come? It does not matter right now. All that matters is that she is inside this place, and she will never leave, ever.

"Where are all the people here?" Hitomi asked. She has been walking around the town for about half an hour now, and all she could see was the fog. There was no soul to be seen in sight. This girl with a seemingly innocent face conceals a dark past.

"Quiet resort town, huh? It looks more like the people here don't really care that much about tourists…" She looked around some more, but the town was empty. She tried entering some of the buildings, but all of them were locked. There could be people in them, or there could be none at all. Suddenly, a structure caught her attention.

"Hey! It's a Karate Dojo. It's just like the one back home…home," she muttered. Memories, awful memories started surfacing back, but she shook them off, and tried the door. It was unlocked. "Interesting…"

As she entered the dojo, she said in a soft voice, "Hello? Is anyone here?" After hearing no reply, she repeated what she just said, only this time, she shouted loud enough to even wake up the dead. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?"

There was no reply, yet again. She then decided to look around the place. After looking around, she exclaimed in a surprised voice, "This…is just like home!" 

"Home is where you heart is. Isn't it?" a familiar voice replied. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from above, as a man slowly descended a small flight of stairs.

"It's…YOU!" Hitomi screamed.

"That's very rude. Aren't you going to say 'hi' to your dad?"

"But you…DIED!" she yelled.

"Oh, not really. More like 'murdered', I should say," Hitomi's dad said. Suddenly, the whole room was decorated with blood, her dad's own blood, just as she remembered it.

"This isn't…really…happening…" she said.

 "Oh, this isn't just a dream, this is as real as it gets," he said, as he inched closer and closer to her daughter. He then reached out and touched his daughter's face, and stroked her hair. "You'll always be daddy's little girl, my special girl.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, as she shoved her father's hand away.

"Of all the things that you could have done to kill your old man, how come you had to resort to using a mere kitchen knife?" he asked. Suddenly, Hitomi's dad was now covered with blood, his wounds appearing slowly all over his body, apparently done by someone using a sharp object. Hitomi looked down, and saw that she was now clutching the kitchen knife she used to kill her dad. She gasped, and dropped the murder weapon on the wooden floor.

"Nooo…"

"Now, I wonder, why did you kill me?" her dad mocked.

"You…tried to force yourself on me, just like ten years ago…" she said with a disgusted look on her face. 

"I know. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that when you were too young to understand. But your mom died that year, and, you know, daddy felt really lonely. I thought that you could replace your mom and…"

"You're disgusting! Stay away from me!" Hitomi yelled while backing off slowly.

"Interestingly enough, how come you had that knife with you in the first place? Did you always carry that thing with you, or where you already planning to kill me the moment you arrived back from that tournament?"

"…"

"I see. What a naughty girl I've raised. Prepare yourself!" He then raised his fists, and prepared to attack.

"No. Please don't…"

Her dad didn't listen. He immediately took her down with a series of punches and kicks to vital parts of her body. She then ended up flat on her back, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

Her dad then said, "Is that it? I didn't even break a sweat. That tournament showed you one thing: that you're still weak. But don't sleep yet. Things will just get a lot better after we've had some 'quality' time together. After that, you'll be cleansed of all your sins. Isn't this place just wonderful? You'll never want to leave…ever."

Hitomi then felt someone grabbing and spreading her legs, as she was dragged upstairs. She finally lost consciousness, and never woke up again.

And thus, Silent Hill has claimed another resident, and many more will follow.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Personal Nightmares**

Wolf Runner: Correction. There are 7 DOA girls left. Lisa will be in this one. ^_^

Someone: Thanks for the review! I haven't seen anyone do anything like this before for DOA, so why not? ^_^

TigerEyes2: Since you are familiar with Silent Hill, I believe you do know where this fanfic will go to, right? It's not a matter of if or when, it's a matter of how…^___^ And hopefully, I can add some crazy puzzles to this fanfic as well.

**Chapter 2: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

"Where could Hitomi be?" a young woman with blond hair said out loud. She came to this town separately from the other soul mentioned earlier. "I knew I forgot something. We should have agreed to meet at a specific place. I've been going in circles around here, and there's no sign of her yet. And what is up with this fog? The brochures didn't mention anything about this…"

She went on wandering, wandering, and wandering around, and not a soul could be seen in sight. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette from a distance. She recognized the distant form as her friend. "Hey! Hitomi!" she shouted. However, the figure did not appear to hear her at all, as she continued strolling around the place, almost fully masked by the thick fog.

"Hitomi! It your pal, Tina!" the blond haired woman shouted. Again, there was no response. The figure kept on moving.

"You dumb bitch!" Tina shouted playfully. "This isn't funny! Answer me!"

Yet again, the figure ignored her. Tina then decided to go after her friend. She ran towards the figure she thought was her friend, but even at full speed, the figure kept moving farther and farther away from her. After running for a few minutes, the figure vanished, and she halted as a structure overlooked her.

"Puff, puff…I'd better start working out soon." She gasped, out of breath from the short run. "But somehow, it feels like the fog is choking the air out of me…"

She then looked at the structure, and said, "This looks like some sort of dojo. Maybe Hitomi went inside it?"

However, after looking around the exterior, she then concluded that her friend probably didn't go inside the place. "The doors, as well as the windows are boarded up. No one can enter this place…besides, the place looks abandoned, and in danger of collapsing. Hitomi won't go inside a dump like this. What should I do now?"

She then went on with her journey, and as she slowly went away from the dojo, she thought that she heard muffled cries emanating from the structure, but paid no attention to it.

After wandering around for quite some time, she suddenly heard loud, familiar noises. "Sirens! Maybe ambulance, police, or fire truck sirens! Finally, somebody else beside me! Maybe they can help!"

She then ran towards the source of the sounds, but as she got closer, the blaring sounds coming from the emergency vehicles slowly faded. When she got to the spot, the sounds stopped, and there was nothing there, except for an apartment building.

"Did they leave already? Ohhh, just when I thought that I could finally find some people from this place." She then looked at the building in front of her.

"Maybe I should check out this place. There might actually be people inside. Hopefully, the door isn't locked like the other doors in this town."

Fortunately, as if by fate, the door leading to the apartment building was indeed open. Sighing in relief, Tina went inside. She then knocked on the first door she came across, door 101, and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?" 

She did the same thing to the other doors, but there was no reply. She stopped at room 109, and said, "It looks like there isn't anyone here either. What's going on in this town?"

Suddenly, Tina heard a door slamming to her left. It came from the next room. She then saw a little girl with blond hair running towards her, crying.

Tina wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She just stood there, watching the girl with curiosity. The girl was about to bump into her, but she disappeared before she could do so. "What?" Tina said out loud.

"Am I hallucinating?" She then went to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. "Hmm. Room 110. It's the same room number I had when my family and I were still living in an apartment. What a coincidence. There's a numerical lock on this door, and I don't know the code. Maybe that child put the lock on the door? Well, what a waste of time…" 

She then noticed something scrawled on the wall to the right of the door. 

**_What a naughty, naughty, girl!_**

**_How many matches did you light that day?_**

**_Enter the correct number to receive your punishment!_**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tina shouted. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Suddenly, memories flooded her mind, and gave her a headache. "No…I don't want to remember. Screw this." She then turned around to leave the place.

"Tina!" A muffled voice suddenly said, which came from inside the door.

"Huh?" Tina recognized the voice, and shouted, "Mom? Is that you?" She knocked on the door many times, but there was no more response. Obviously, the lock had to be removed to enter the room.

"I…remember. I lit eight matches that day." She then entered the combination of 008 on the padlock, and the lock was released. She was about to open the door, when the sirens came back. It was coming from outside, and the blond woman looked out of the window, but she could see nothing, save the fog. The sounds where too loud and distracting, and finally, she entered the door.

Inside, she found a familiar figure sitting on a couch. "Hello Tina," the woman said.

"Mom! You're alive!" Tina said with excitement in her voice. However, her mom didn't respond. That made her feel somewhat suspicious.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course it is." Her mom finally replied, somewhat monotonously. "Do you remember this place?"

Tina then surveyed the room, and recognized it. "It's our home! Back when we lived in an apartment. There's my teddy bear, my slippers, the kitchen, but, what are they doing here? We used to live in Inglewood, California, not this place."

"It doesn't matter," Tina's mom then stood up, pointed her finger at her daughter, and said, "You killed many people that faithful day, including me."

"What? But mom…" Tina said, but was interrupted.

"You were having too much fun playing with those matches. You stared at them all day long, despite how many times I told you not to do so. On your final match that you lit, you stared at them far too long, and the match burned your finger. You dropped it on the carpet, and caused so much death and suffering."

"But mom, I was only a child then," Tina sobbed, as she held her head with her hands.

"That was no excuse! You could have knocked on my door, or even yelled 'Fire!', but no! You ran crying outside. Do you deny this?"

"…no."

"Good. It's a good thing that your father was away wrestling that night, or you would have killed him too! And what's worse, no one found out that you did this horrible thing, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel the need to be punished? Just say it."

"Yes, mother. I deserved to be punished for this horrible crime."

"Excellent! Now, feel my pain. Feel OUR pain," Tina's mom shouted. Suddenly the whole room erupted in flames, and the walls were lined up with burning, deformed bodies in cages, some of them whimpering and shouting in pain and agony. When Tina looked back at her mom, she became a burned, horribly disfigured body, shambling towards her. The burned body then embraced Tina, melting her skin away slowly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tina shouted, as the whole room turned orange around her.

And thus, another victim was added to the growing population of Silent Hill. 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Twisted Love

**Personal Nightmares**

Author notes: I'm surprised. How come no one is writing reviews saying "You sick freak!" or "You are teh S4tan!" or "Do you hate girls?" ^_^ I was expecting those. And also, one thing I love about the Silent Hill series is that many things that go on there are open to anyone's interpretation. And because of that, I'm doing the same thing for this fanfic. For example: in Chapter 2, Tina saw Hitomi, but what really happened there? Is Hitomi in another dimension, and because of that, she can't see or hear Tina as she went on, or maybe Tina saw Hitomi's apparition, and Hitomi just wanted to let her buddy know where she was. I'll let you, the readers, decide on this and many other events that will take place.

Wolf Runner: No need to be sorry about not playing SH. But I highly recommend them. And you really don't need to play the game to understand my work, but you will definitely miss some references, like locations and other stuff.

Gloob2K: Thanks for the review! And the next tourist…I mean victim in this chapter is everyone's favorite Chinese girl!

TigerEyes2: Thanks again! Did you play all 3 SH's? Hopefully, you caught some of my references.

Clutch/Leave/Razzbairee Chapter 1: Well, at least you stuck to one name, for now. And I started this fic just last week. Oh, and Resident Evil and Silent Hill are two different games. RE relies on things that make you jump on your seat while SH relies on Psychological and Supernatural Horror. Playing SH will make you think "What the hell is this doing here?", "Did I just hear that?", "This doesn't make sense!" And you will see some monsters in this fic as well. And they are not your average zombie or mutant dog. The monsters, just like in SH, will reflect a person's psyche. Expect to see some messed up monsters that reveal the girl's personalities.

Razzbairee Chapter 2: I'm glad you like this fic. Oh, and just to warn you, things will get much more disturbing and downright nasty after this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. ^_^

**Chapter 3: Twisted Love**

Silent Hill's lake is one of its main attractions to tourists. People generally go canoeing, or just content to watch it, and get lost in their thoughts. Just on the edge of the lake, a Chinese girl, wearing blue shorts and a red sleeveless shirt can be seen amidst the fog. Just looking at her might make someone think that she was here to enjoy the view of the lake, but because of the fog, the lake could hardly be seen at all. Instead, she was busy doing something else. She was holding a letter with her left hand and reading it out loud, while her right hand brushed her braided blackish-brown hair. 

**_'Sup Lei Fang,_**

****

**_Yeah, yeah, you probably saw the name of the sender on the envelope and probably wondering, "Jann Lee? Of all people, why would he be sending mail to me?" Well, there's a first time for everything._**

****

**_Right now, I'm abroad, in the _****_U.S._****_, to be precise. I am currently staying at the town of _**_Silent Hill_******_. Yeah, it sounds like a creepy place, but it isn't. It's so peaceful and so relaxing here. I even rented an apartment here for my short stay. To be honest, this town makes you feel as if you don't ever want to leave. Even though I'm enjoying my stay here, it can be very lonely at times. The town has a very quiet atmosphere, and the people generally leave you alone to enjoy the place, so I decided to send you a letter to invite you here._**

****

**_I'd really like to show you around and I'll even let you stay at my place. Of course, you get the couch. However, I understand if you don't want to come here. I know that you hate traveling far, and you'd probably just be content in staying over there. Besides, why would you hang around with a jerk like me? Anyway, it's your choice. If you decide to come, just go to the address mentioned in the envelope. _**

****

**_-Jann Lee_**

****

The girl then stowed the letter away, and stared into the lake. "A few days ago, I got a letter," Lei Fang said. "It was from Jann Lee. I was really surprised. I never saw this coming. I was happy of course, but it might be too good to be true. I haven't seen him, or even talked to him for three years. Why would he suddenly contact me? But, here I am. I'm still suffering from jet lag, and I really don't know if the trip was worth it. All I see is thick fog around here."

The young girl then consulted the map, and went on her way. After about half an hour of walking and seeing no soul in sight, she finally reached the place. "Creek Apartment. How lively," the girl thought. As she was about to enter the place, something caught her eye nearby. "Hmm? What's this bed doing here?" she said, as she examined the object. It looked just like any ordinary bed, but the girl was wondering what the bed could be doing here outside. "Probably a squatter stole it."

Suddenly, the Chinese girl heard footsteps behind her, and she caught a glimpse of a blond woman. "Hmm? Tina!" she said to the figure. The figure obviously didn't hear her, as Tina entered the apartment building. "What could she be doing here? Did Jann Lee invite her too?" Suddenly, jealousy filled the young girl, and her once cheerful thoughts were corrupted with hatred. "I'll kill her, just like I…what am I thinking?" She then shook off her ugly thoughts, and followed the figure into the apartment.

Inside, there was main glass door. It was blocking the way. "I guess you have to buzz the person you know to enter, so…" She then looked at the device nearby, and consulted the directory, but the directory was too dirty to read. "Now what? Oh! The letter! It should have the apartment number, which hopefully, is also the buzzer number."

She took out the envelope containing the letter, but upon checking the envelope, the girl was astonished to see that it was blank. "What? But, I just read this letter a while ago…" She then took out the letter inside the envelope, and again the piece of paper was also blank. "What's going on here? Did I…just make the letter all up in my mind? But, seriously, I was just reading it a while ago." 

She was beginning to panic, as she looked back at the device. "Ah, what the hell. I'll just buzz whatever number. Maybe they'll be kind enough to let me enter."

She tried several random numbers, but no one answered. "Are all the people here on vacation or what? Hmm? What's this?" she said, as she noticed something scrawled just under the device.

**_Fear of love tends to create fear of the flesh._**

**_Rival, friend, lover._****__**

**_When was the last time you saw him?_**

**_Be honest! Enter the number in days._**

**_Be prepared to be reunited! _**

**_Because you may never want to leave._**

"…OK. The jet lag must really be affecting my mind. I could swear that I didn't see that earlier. Anyway, let's give it a shot. I last saw Jann Lee three years ago. There are 365 days in a year. So 365 times 3 is equal to 1095. Sounds simple enough."

She then entered the number 1095 on the device, and shortly afterwards, she heard someone reply, but it was not who she was expecting. "Bzzzt! Wrong number!" A man said in a very sinister voice. "In case you didn't notice, you can only enter 3 numbers, not 4. Try again, deary, and this time, be honest!"

"Hello? Hello?" Lei Fang said into the mic, but received no more reply. "Who was that? Maybe it's just Jann Lee playing a prank on me, but it really didn't sound like him at all. So, was I wrong?" She then tried her best to remember the exact date, and came up with a startling revelation. "…actually, I last saw Jann Lee just 3 days ago. What the hell? I'm feeling really screwed up right now. Why did I think it was 3 years?"

She then entered 003 on the buzzer, and it was indeed correct. "Hello?" a familiar, masculine voice said.

"Hi! It's me! Lei Fang!" the Chinese girl said with an exciting voice.  
  


"Oh, it's you. I didn't think that you'd show up. Come on in."

The buzzer then sounded, and the door was open. Lei Fang then happily opened the door, temporarily forgetting the things that just happened. She then realized something. "Oh! I forgot to ask what his apartment number was. Stupid, stupid girl!"

As she thought of this, she heard footsteps. She then saw a familiar blond woman walking in the hallway. "It's Tina. Let's follow her to see if she's going to where I think she's going," Lei Fang said with a hint of malice in her voice.

The young girl followed the blond woman quietly, and pretty much hid in the shadows to avoid detection. Tina then stopped at a door and entered a room.

Lei Fang then stood where the blond woman was standing earlier. "Have strength, girl. Just knock and see if this is that jerk's room. If not, meh, maybe Tina can help. What room number is this, anyway?" She then looked at the door, but was somewhat surprised at what she saw. "I can't read the room number. It looks like the numbers are burned. No, actually, the whole door is burned. What happened here?" As she was about to knock, a creaking sound was heard to her left. She looked at the source of the noise, and the one making the noise was a bed. The bed was coming towards her slowly, as if someone pushed it. It stopped just in front of her.

"Oh my. Another one. Do people steal each other's beds here?" She then examined the bed, and was shocked at what she saw. "Blood! There's blood on where the head should be when one sleeps on a bed!" The young girl touched the blood smeared on the bed, and concluded that it was fresh and real. She then wiped the blood from her hand off the mattress. "Who could have done this? This is getting too freaky in here."

Lei Fang then knocked on the door three times. A muffled voice emanating from the room said, "It's open. Come in."

She then entered the room, but the second she entered the place, everything went black and white. As Lei Fang adjusted her eyes, she saw Tina and a woman talking to each other.

""But mo…only a child the…" Tina said, and Lei Fang only heard fragments of it. 

"This is like watching a black and white TV with poor reception…" Lei Fang thought.

"That was no excus…Fire…ran crying…deny this?" The unknown woman said. 

"Tina? What's going on here?" Lei Fang asked.

Tina ignored the Chinese girl, but the woman didn't. She gave Lei Fang an evil look and said, "You're not even in your proper time, aren't you? LEAVE! NOW!" 

Suddenly, the whole room lit up, and color started to reappear. Tina slowly faded away, and the unknown woman was slowly replaced with a man wearing a white sweater and khaki pants. "Yo. You OK?"

She recognized the man. "Jann Lee! But, where's Tina? And that woman…"

"Whoa! There's no one here but me. See?" the young man said.

"OK. Look, things are really crazy around here. There are beds everywhere and…"

"Take it easy. Just relax and tell me all about it." Jann Lee said, as he hugged the surprised girl.

"Huh? This is the first time you hugged me…"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Yeah. Oh, and…" She then looked around, and the place was familiar to her. "…this place is almost just like your apartment back home!"

"That's very interesting of you to say that, considering the fact that I've never invited you to my place in China."

Lei Fang was alarmed at what Jann Lee said, and she tried to break the hug, but the young man held her tightly. "Let me go…"

"Oh wait. You've been to my place, just once, and that was on that day. Three days ago to be exact. Now, I wonder why you broke into my place without telling me, hmm?" Jann Lee then grabbed her chin, and held her roughly.

"You're hurting me…"

"Oh. But don't you like it? Isn't that why you keep on challenging me?"

"…"

Jann Lee then released the girl and slapped her hard on her face, and then held her chin again. "Tell me! You love the pain, don't you?"

"Yes. I love it. I always want more," Lei Fang responded.

"See? That's the problem with you, Lei Fang. You always keep things to yourself. How do you expect me to know how you feel? Now, don't you have something to say?"

"…"

"Let me say it for you. 'I love you, Jann Lee.' Isn't that what you want to say? Guess what, how could someone love a weakling like you?" Jann Lee then dragged the girl into his room. They stopped right in front of his bed.

"Remember this? This is the exact spot you were standing while I was dozing off on my bed. You finally have had enough of me, and wanted to kill me. One of the reasons is because you will never, ever beat me in a direct combat. You decided to take the easy way, and kill me while I was off guard. And the other reason is because you didn't want me to be with another girl. If I don't return your love, you'd rather not want me to love someone else, right?"

"…Please, let me go," Lei Fang muttered weakly.

"All right."

Jann Lee then tossed Lei Fang onto his bed. As Lei Fang was about to stand up, a pillow was shoved into her face. "Ummpphh!"

"Remember this pillow? Yep, same one you used on me to cut off my breathing. Very cowardly, if I should say so…"

"Ummmpphhh!!!"

Before Lei Fang could lose consciousness, the pillow was removed. As she gasped for air, Jann Lee said, "I know that you did me in quickly, but for you, we'll do it slowly, so you can feel what it's like. Here's one tip: don't struggle too much. You'll last much longer."

And the session went on, until the young Chinese girl could breathe no more, and thus, Silent Hill has claimed another unhappy and lonely soul.

**End of Chapter 3**

****

****

****

****


	4. Selfish Mother

**Personal Nightmares**

Author's notes: Warning! This story contains very disturbing stuff, especially for females. Proceed with caution…

Angel70: Thanks for the review! Silent Hill was released for the PS1 in 1999, Silent Hill 2 was released for the PS2 in 2001. The X-Box and the PC also have SH2. And finally, Silent Hill 3 was just released recently for PS2. Go get them!!!

Wolf Runner: Since you are disturbed, that means I'm doing a good job. After all, if you aren't scared/disturbed/frightened, or whatever, that means my story sucks.

Gloob2K: No I didn't. You did. *Points finger at joo* You are the reader, and because you are able to visualize what happened, that means you killed her. ^_^

Razzbairee: You asked for it…you probably noticed the notes above.

LC WOLF: I'm sorry. Are you her BF? If so, just come to Silent Hill to pick her up…

Steel Angel: Thanks. Sorry, no special treatments. It wouldn't be fair to others. ^_^

TigerEyes2: I'm glad you caught some of the references. Expect more of them. 

**Chapter 4: Selfish Mother**

Just at the outskirts of the Town of Silent Hill, a woman was driving in a blue Range Rover. She had short, brown hair, and had dark skin. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. Just like many tourists before, and many more after her, she journeyed to this town for vacation. "Ah…Silent Hill. I'm almost there. The last time I've been here, I was with my husband. We had a great time, but he couldn't come this time. Too much work. I would have invited Tina, but I couldn't contact her at all. I guess she's away on vacation too."

Shortly afterwards, she noticed strange things along the way. "How come there's fog? The fog wasn't here last time. And light snow? It's supposed to be summer! The weather's screwy today…what's that?" Lisa thought. Ahead of her, there was a barrier erected, blocking her way. She stopped her vehicle, and got out. 

"It's some sort of barrier. It's made out of wood, steel fences, barrels, and there are even yellow police lines all over it. What's going on here?" As she studied the structure, she noticed a small opening. "I guess someone could fit over there. Silent Hill is just on the other side. I don't want to leave my car behind, but I guess I have to go on foot. Maybe someone could tell me what's going on."

Lisa then squeezed her way through the barrier, and made it to the other side. She walked all over the place, and made it to the residential district. There, she tried knocking on several houses, but there were no responses.

"Maybe there's some sort of contagion, and everyone's on quarantine. Oh my God…let's hope not. Just stepping into this town might infect me or…" suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a strange sensation. "…hmm? What's this? It…hurts!" She then clutched her stomach, and fell down on her knees. "What's wrong with me?" After a few minutes, the pain subsided, and she was able to stand up. "Oh no…something's definitely wrong. I'd better…huh?" 

Her attention was focused on something on the ground. "Bloodstains…and they lead into an alley over there…"

She followed the trail of blood. As she opened the small gate blocking her way, everything was cast into darkness. "What? But it's not supposed to be night time yet!" She then looked at her glow in the dark watch, but was surprised at what she saw. "Yeah, it's only 8:00 A.M…but now, my watch stopped working! It's dead…just like this town…"

She then took out her lighter, and used it to light up her surroundings. "…Interesting. The fog dissipated, and now it's raining. I have a bad feeling about this…" She continued on with following the trail of blood, until she came to a dead end, and the source of it.

"What the…? There's a dead body inside a clear plastic bag...probably just a child…no…a baby!" she gasped, looking at the lifeless body. "What monster could have done this?"

**_You did…_******

"Hmm? Who's there?" she said, as she turned around. Suddenly, two assailants came out of the darkness. They looked like children at first to Lisa, but as they got closer, it was apparent that they were not. Their skin is pale white, and their height is so small that they barely reach the woman's knees. One of them was carrying a knife, the other was not. 

"Oooahhhhh…" the monsters both moaned in unison.

"Get away from me!" Lisa yelled, as she waved her lighter around. The unarmed child-monster grabbed her left leg, and a struggle ensued. She tried to shake the attacker loose, but the monster held on, and she felt the inhuman strength from the child-like monster. The other then came in close, and stabbed her several times on her right knee. Blood was drawn.

"AAHHH!!!" Lisa yelled, as she dropped her lighter, plunging the area into darkness…

*****

"Ohhhh…" the dark-skinned woman moaned. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was not in the alley anymore. As she looked around, she noticed that the place was somewhat familiar to her. "Alchemilla Hospital. I've been to this place once just to look around. Someone must have brought me here, so that means there are people here!" she said with a look of excitement on her eyes. "But…did that really happen? That incident in the alley…"

She then looked at her right knee, and saw some bandage stained with blood on it. "This isn't a dream! What's going on here?" she thought, as memories of her assault went back to her mind.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark. "Oh great. Not this again…"

The hospital's speakers then let out a buzzing noise, as someone prepared to speak. "Attention everyone! We have a power failure. Power should be restored shortly. The elevators are still working, and if anyone needs emergency supplies, like torches, please head to the storeroom at basement 1," a masculine voice said.

Lisa then searched her pockets for anything useful, and lo and behold, her lighter was still in her pocket. "But…I dropped this when I was attacked earlier. Oh, probably the person who rescued me put this back. It doesn't matter now." She then used her lighter to light the room, and she was baffled at what was written on the wall.

**_Go away!_**

**_Baby Killer!_**

**_Drop Dead…_**

"…that was definitely not there when I woke up. Baby killer? What does that mean?"

She then stepped out of her room, and was horrified at the scene before her. There were three female nurses lying on the ground nearby, all soaked in blood. Their faces where all messed up, and they could not be identified. "Oh my God! Who did this?" Lisa said, as she examined the dead nurses. "One of them is peppered with bullets, while the rest are hit with some type of blunt weapon…" The woman then had the urge to vomit, but held it.

"There might be a killer on the loose. I'd better watch it. I think I should go to the storeroom to get some supplies. I might need them."

Leaving the scene of the crime, she went to the elevators. As she hopped in one of them, she pressed the B1 button. The elevator went to the correct floor, and she went out, ready for anything.

"I think all the people are in hiding. What else could explain the lack of people in this building?" she said, as she looked for the storeroom. In a few minutes, she found the correct room, and entered it. Inside the room, there were many things scattered around. "Flashlights, hammers, nails, etc. I definitely need a torch."

As she was about to grab the item, intense pain suddenly overtook her. "Not this again! What's wrong with my stomach?" She then collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach with her left hand, while still holding on to her lighter with the right.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided, but not completely. "It…hurts. What's wrong with me?"

Lisa then heard the door open and shut behind her. She turned around, but the light from a flashlight blinded her eyes. "Oi! What do we have here?" a familiar voice said. The woman took a quick look at Lisa and said, "You look bloody familiar. Didn't we meet at that crummy island several months ago? Sorry, forgot your name…"

The light then was moved away from Lisa's eyes, and she could now see the figure much more clearly. The woman was wearing a nurse's uniform and had white hair. "Yes. Yes we did. It's Lisa. And, sorry, what was your name again?"

"It doesn't matter," the white-haired woman replied. "It's much better if you don't know."

"Huh? How come?" Lisa answered back, but the woman ignored her, and started to look around for supplies. During that time, Lisa noticed the blood on the woman's uniform. She was also aware that the woman was carrying a rusted steel pipe, and it was also covered in blood. "Oh my God…" Lisa muttered.

"Hmm?" the woman turned around. "What the FUCK are you looking at?"

"…did you…kill those nurses?" Lisa whimpered.

"Nurses? Oh, you mean those monsters…"

"Monsters?" 

"Yeah, I did. Oi! Don't look at me like that. It was self-defense. They attacked first. Besides, they were looking at me in a funny way…" the woman chuckled.

Lisa didn't find this funny at all. "But…but, you can't just kill someone, 'cause of the way they looked at you!"

"Oh yeah? Why the fuck not? You got something against that?" the woman replied in a defensive, but icy tone.

"N…no." Lisa whimpered, as she broke eye contact.

"Listen. Things are bloody fucked up around here. Your best bet is to high tail it out of here. And no, you can't come with me. I've got things to do, luv." The white-haired woman then opened the door, but before shutting it close, she said, "Well, cheers, Lisa." 

"…she's lost her mind. I was scared that she'd kill me here. Maybe I should try and stop her. I can't let her kill more people," Lisa thought. She then stepped out of the room, but suddenly, the hallway was changed. As Lisa looked around, she noticed the walls were splattered with blood. "No…not splattered. It looks like the blood is still moving…" The walls in the hallway also felt organic, so human to her. "It's as if I was looking at inside the human body…I'm really starting to lose it…" 

She then ran and ran, trying every door, and moving on to another when the door would not open. Finally, she reached an open door, and entered the room. "Hmm…a maternity ward. Well, at least the walls aren't bleeding around here. I'll stay here for a while."

As she moved around, the sight of the cribs disturbed her unconsciously. "I should be feeling happy at the sight of these things, but why am I feeling so awful?"

**_Because you kill babies…_**

Suddenly, two of the cribs shook, and out came the child monsters. Both of them were armed with knives this time. "Oh my…" Lisa said, as she prepared herself. The first one tried to reach for her legs again, but this time, she gave the monster a powerful kick, which knocked the wind out of it. She grabbed the knife, and shoved it deep into its heart. Blood flowed out freely, and the child-monster shook for a few seconds, and stopped moving. The other then tried to take a stab at her, but she stepped out of the way, and the monster lost its balance. Lisa then grabbed the foot of a crib, and used it to crush the monster repeatedly. 

"What are these things, anyway?" she thought, as she watched the child-monster bleed. "I should forget about that woman. I should just leave this place."

Lisa then went to the elevator, and was relieved to see that the hallways weren't bleeding or moving or anything. As she stepped into the elevator, she pressed the 1 button, but nothing was happening. The elevator refused to move.

"Oh no. Maybe the emergency power went out, too?"

"Oh no. It's still working properly. Otherwise, you won't hear this," the masculine voice from the elevator's speakers said.

"Who are you? Ahhh…" Intense pain overtook Lisa again, and again she collapsed on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Ah. Pregnant again, I see. 3rd child, right?" the voice said.

"What? What do you mean? How could I be pregnant?" Lisa demanded.

"This town works in mysterious ways. It wants you pregnant, you'll get pregnant."

"This doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to. It's your punishment for prematurely ending the lives of two souls."

"I didn't kill them! I just had abortions!" Lisa countered.

"Oh. But you see, you still consciously ended their lives. You can't really blame the doctors; therefore, blame is placed on the one who gave the order, meaning you. And you can't blame your husband, because he didn't even know anything about this. The first time you got pregnant, you had an abortion a few months later, and told your husband that you had a miscarriage. The second time, you did the same thing, only that you told him that you weren't pregnant at all. What a gullible husband you have."

"How do you know all these?"

"We know everything. Now, I can see that you are in extreme pain. Do you want that child out of your body?"

"Yes. I do. Get it out of me!" Lisa yelled.

"OK. Just grab the bottle right next to you, and drink from it."

Lisa then noticed a bottled filled with a red liquid to her right. Without thinking, she immediately grabbed the bottle and drank its contents. Suddenly, the pain subsided.

"Feeling much better now?"

"Yeah, I…urrrgghh!" Lisa yelled. She then felt more pain, as she started to choke. She then vomited on the ground, as food and bile started filling up the ground. Suddenly, she started coughing out blood.

"What…blurghh…did you…urrghh…do to me?" Lisa said in between hurls.

"Just think of it as an abortion, Silent Hill style. But don't feel so bad, because you'll also die along with your child…HAHAHAHAHA!" the voice said accompanied by a maniacal laughter.

Lisa then felt something huge coming out of her throat, and she felt the greatest pain ever. She felt as if her throat was being literarily torn apart. As she coughed, something big came out of her mouth, and landed on the ground. She noticed that it was a bloodied fetus. "My…child…" Lisa whispered, as she collapsed and expired from sheer pain and exhaustion. 

And thus, Silent Hill has claimed another wretched soul.

**End of Chapter 4**

Author's notes: Well, you can pretty much guess who the next girl is. 


	5. Death is my Business

**Personal Nightmares**

Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating soon, everyone. I had two big essays due this week, but since I'm done with them, expect more updates.

Dark Samarian: Buddy, I will be using your idea in this story. Helena and Leon will be a couple…but not in the way you expect them to be…BUWAHAHAHA!

TigerEyes2: Thanks! There will be many more references for you to find!

Razzbairee: ^____^

Steven Hopkins: You were wowed? Wow. ^_^

LC Wolf: Hitomi's dead. Get over it. But just for you, you'll see her again in the end…buwahahaha! And no, no Ryu for this story. He's too much of a badass to be incorporated into this story.

Wolf Runner: Don't worry. You can yell at me if you want when I get to Ayane's/Kasumi's story…

Dayon: You were correct! What's up with these guys saying "Helena" when I gave some context clues stating that Christie will be next…

AnGel70: Thanks! The first two Silent Hills should be available at very low prices, and I think SH3's price has also lowered. I suggest playing them in order, though. They're all good!!! ^__^

**Chapter 5: Death is my Business…and Business is Good…**

In another part of town, a white-haired woman can be seen loitering around a bus stop. Her hair is as white as the fog surrounding the area. She was wearing a red sweater and black jeans. She was busy looking at the map of Silent Hill, but paused here and there to relax, and enjoy the quiet atmosphere. Unlike many visitors to this town, she had a very different agenda from the others. "Fog, fog, fuckin' fog. Just like home. The only thing missing is the rain. Well, at least things are quiet here. Interestingly enough, I haven't seen anyone here yet. Well, so much the better. Anything that makes my job easier is good." 

Christie then folded the map, and said, "Time to shake off the jet lag. I've got things to do here. First thing to do: look for my contact. He's supposed to be in front of the Creek Apartment. And I'd better walk over there. I've been waiting at this bus stop for half an hour already." She then moved on with her mission, her purpose in life…

After walking for quite some time, she managed to reach the location. "This is it. Now to look for…what was that?" Christie said, as she heard noises nearby. They sounded like crunching noises to the woman, and she moved closer to the source. She was shocked at what she saw.

"What the hell is that?" she said out loud. In front of her, there were two figures. There was a man lying on the ground, bleeding, papers scattered all around him. There was also another man, but despite the thickness of the fog, Christie could see that this was no ordinary man. "What the fuck is that piece of shit? It looks like someone's insides are showing up. Or maybe someone stuck a body bag all over his ass…well, whatever it is, it looks like it's eating that guy's face off."

The figure then turned around, facing the woman, as if it heard her clearly. It had no face, and it looked like its body is under decay. "UWWAHHHHH…" it moaned miserably. 

"Back off!" Christie shouted, as she took out her Glock 26, a small and compact handgun that carries 10 9x19mm's cartridges, and pointed it at the monster. The monster kept advancing towards her, and the woman had no choice but to open fire.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

All the shots hit the body-bag monster square on its head, but it kept on moving, undeterred by the hits. Again Christie opened up.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

This time, the monster seemed to slow down, and finally, the monster fell to the ground with a thud, accompanied by a sickening noise. Christie then moved a little closer to investigate the thing, but it started to spasm, as if it was suffering from a seizure. "Don't move. Just die…" Christie said. She then gave the monster a swift, but powerful kick to its side, and the monster stopped moving, permanently. The woman then kneeled on the ground to look closer, then moved her right hand to touch the monster. The skin felt so soft and so disgusting and so repulsive to her, and the smell was unbearable. Finally, the woman could not control herself, as she vomited all over the monster.

"Urrghh, aaghhh!" Christie spat. After about a minute, she stopped throwing up, and wiped her lips. "That was unprofessional of me. The last time I threw up was when I had my first kill…"

After looking at the monster, now covered with her vomit, she stood up. "No point in looking at this bloody maggot. And how come no one is coming to investigate the gunshots? No civilians, not even the filth…" She then moved towards the other figure lying on the ground.

"I can't even see his face. It's all bloody and torn up. Hopefully, this isn't my contact…?" She then scooped up the papers surrounding the man, and began reading them.

**_Instructions:_**

**_You are to stay in front of the Creek Apartment at Silent Hill to deliver information to one of our "workers". Make sure it is the right person. When you meet the person, the key phrases must be used. You are to say "Nice weather today, huh?", and that person is supposed to reply "The only thing missing is the rain." Once you have identified that it is the correct person, give that person the papers concerning the targets, and don't forget to give the essential equipment as well._**

****

"Well, unlucky, eh? There are more papers here. They're probably for me," Christie said, as she began reading the next set of papers.

**_There are two targets that must be taken out. Both of them are located at the _****_Alchemilla_********_Hospital_****_. The first one is the daughter of a Chinese Billionaire. Her name is…_**

****

"Blah, blah, blah," Christie said, as she quickly scanned the background information, as well as the picture provided. "She looks and sounds awfully familiar, but they all look the same to me, so meh."

**_…the next target is a doctor in that hospital. His name is Michael Coffey, and…_**

****

"This is so boring. I don't really need to read all of these. Alchemilla Hospital…that's quite a walk from here…let's see this 'equipment'." The woman then looked around, but found nothing. "Maybe it's under the dead body…" She then moved the corpse, and saw that the dead body was wearing a backpack. "This must be it."

She removed the pack from the dead body, and checked its contents. "Hmm. I got some extra ammo for the Glock, a flashlight, and a nurse's uniform? The uniform might come in handy when I enter the hospital…if there are people inside…"

Before moving on, Christie took a quick look at the apartment building in front of her. "This place is in ruins. It looks like a fire fucked it up."

*****

After a long walk, the white-haired woman finally reached her destination. She was now wearing the nurse's pink uniform. "Alchemilla Hospital…" she said, reading the sign. Before she entered the place, she took a quick glance at her reflection in the door. "I knew it! This uniform is too tight! My boobs are too exposed, and the skirt is too short! Plus, the high heels are uncomfortable…" 

As she entered the place, she noticed something immediately. "No people…yet again. But there are security cams, so I'd better make this quick. Hopefully, I don't look out of place. Now, let's go over to room 105."

As the assassin entered the correct room, she found her target immediately. "There you are…" she whispered. The Chinese girl was lying on an operating table, and wasn't moving. "They probably prepared her for her operation already. Let's see here…" she said, as she looked at some notes nearby. "…heart transplant? This should be interesting…but how come her face is all blue?"

The woman then felt for the girl's pulse. "…still ticking. Anyway, it's time for Dr. Christie to make an operation. Heh." She then put on a surgical mask and grabbed a sharp scalpel to perform her "operation".

Having no knowledge about performing delicate operations, the assassin messily cut through the patient's heart area. Blood splattered on her surgical mask as she worked to expose the victim's heart. After doing so, the white-haired woman stared at her work for a minute, then, smiling under her mask, she started messing around with the heart itself. She cut off veins, arteries, capillaries, whatever she could see. "This is so fun…"

After performing her unholy operation, the assassin then plunged the scalpel deep into the victim's heart. As blood splattered all over the place, she muttered, "Most creative kill…ever."

She then grabbed some cloth to clean up her mess. As she was cleaning, she took a glance at her victim's face, and was alarmed at what she saw. "Her eyes are open? But…I thought they were closed when I first saw her…nah. I'm just imagining all this shit."

After cleaning up the mess, Christie left the room. "Next up, Dr. Coffey. He should be in Basement 2."

As she was making her way to the elevator, she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. Better look sharp."

As the footsteps came closer, Christie saw that it was another nurse. However, this nurse didn't look normal. The nurse didn't have a face, but had a mouth. She was also carrying a rusted steel pipe, and it looked like she was about to attack Christie. "Are all people here fucking abnormal or what?"

Christie then took out her Glock, and pointed the weapon at the faceless nurse. "Just fuck off, bitch! Oh well, fire at will!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Click! Click!

As the bullets hit the nurse on her chest, she emitted inhuman, animalistic groans, but she kept on coming. As Christie tried to reload, the nurse struck her with the steel pipe, and hit her on her right shoulder. The impact sent Christie to the wall. "Oww! Fucking nutter…"

She quickly inserted the fresh mag, and continued her barrage of gunfire.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The next barrage finally did the trick, as the nurse groaned heavily, and collapsed to the ground. As Christie looked at the nurse closely, the nurse started shaking, as if having a seizure. "Just stay down!" Christie yelled, as she gave the nurse several kicks to her head. Finally, the nurse stopped moving.

Christie then took the nurse's weapon. "I might need this. I don't know if I have enough bullets for this shit."

She then heard more footsteps. Christie saw two more nurses coming towards her, brandishing their own pipes. "You want some of this, sluts?" she yelled, as she waved her own steel pipe around.

There was a gap between the two nurses, so Christie attacked the one closer to her. She took a step forward, and made a thrusting move with her pipe. The pipe hit the nurse's chest, and it made her lose her balance, as she fell on the ground. Christie then followed up by lifting the pipe high above her head, and then delivering a powerful blow to the downed nurse's region between her legs. Christie then waited for the third nurse to come closer. The nurse then took a swing at Christie's head, but she blocked it, as a loud CLANG! was heard throughout the hallway. Christie then shoved the nurse away, making her lose her balance. She then delivered two quick, but powerful blows to the nurse's head, as sickening sounds of metal hitting flesh was heard. Blood was splattered all over the hallway. The nurse then fell to the ground, her head shaking inhumanly.

Not satisfied with this, the white-haired woman then pounded on the downed nurses some more, hitting their heads several times with her pipe. Finally content that the monsters were finished, she went to the elevator.

"Now let's get back to work…B2 it is…what the fuck?" she said. She noticed that there was no B2 button on the elevator panel. "This hospital only goes as low as B1. Maybe the intel was wrong. Let's try it."

She then pressed the B1 button. As the elevator started moving, it came to an abrupt stop a few seconds later. The lights also went out.

"…shit happens." Christie muttered. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"Attention everyone! We have a power failure. Power should be restored shortly. The elevators are still working, and if anyone needs emergency supplies, like torches, please head to the storeroom at basement 1," a man on the hospital's speakers said. The elevators then started working.

"Might as well use the torch I got." Christie then took out her flashlight, turned it on, and placed it on her left chest pocket. 

After reaching Basement 1, she looked around, checking all doors. Most of them were locked, and the ones that were opened contained nothing of importance. Finally, she stumbled upon the final door. "Hmm. The storeroom. I doubt that Dr. is there…"

She then opened the door, and found someone else instead.

"Oi! What do we have here?" Christie said. The woman took a quick look at the room's occupant and said, "You look bloody familiar. Didn't we meet at that crummy island several months ago? Sorry, forgot your name…"

 "Yes. Yes we did. It's Lisa. And, sorry, what was your name again?" The dark-skinned woman asked.

"It doesn't matter," the white-haired woman replied. "It's much better if you don't know."

"Huh? How come?" But the white-haired woman did not reply, as she moved around the room, looking at the equipment all over the place. 

"Nothing much here. I already have a torch, and that's all I need, for now," Christie thought.

"Oh my God…" Lisa muttered.

"Hmm? What the FUCK are you looking at?"

"…did you…kill those nurses?" Lisa whimpered.

"Nurses? Oh, you mean those monsters…"

"Monsters?" 

"Yeah, I did. Oi! Don't look at me like that. It was self-defense. They attacked first. Besides, they were looking at me in a funny way…" Christie chuckled. 

"But…but, you can't just kill someone, 'cause of the way they looked at you!"

"What a wanker…" Christie thought, and then said, "Oh yeah? Why the fuck not? You got something against that?" the woman replied in a defensive, but icy tone.

"N…no." Lisa whimpered, as she broke eye contact.

"Listen. Things are bloody fucked up around here. Your best bet is to high tail it out of here. And no, you can't come with me. I've got things to do, luv." The white-haired woman then opened the door, but before shutting it close, she said, "Well, cheers, Lisa." 

Christie then left the room, and continued looking around. After finding no more doors to open, she sighed out loud. "Where is this fucking maggot? There's no Basement 2, so where else could he be? And that woman…I think it's much better if I get rid of her. Even if she doesn't know my name, she might notice my work, and call the filth on me. Yep, I have to do it…"

She went back to the storeroom, her steel pipe ready, but found no one there. "I guess she left. Oh well…lucky for her."

She then went to the elevator, and as the doors opened, she found the person she was looking for. "Hmm. I guess those lesbian nurses got her," Christie said, as she saw the corpse of the woman she was talking to a short while ago. "…makes my job much easier." She then kicked the corpse gently several times, just to make sure. "Yup. She's really dead." She then looked at the panel, and was shocked at what she saw. "What the fuck? There it is. B2. I know it wasn't there earlier. This place is fucked up. I'd better hurry, or else…"

She then went to Basement 2, and quickly looked for the room. After finding it, she opened the door, and found her final target. The man was sitting on his chair, her back facing his predator. "Christie…isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Christie then dropped the pipe, and took out her Glock.

"That doesn't matter. Did you enjoy your vacation?" the man said.

"Vacation? This is more like a bloody nightmare."

"Whichever you prefer. Didn't you have a good time? Killing people here and there…"

"Heh. I only killed one person. The rest were retarded monsters," Christie said.

"Monsters? They looked like monsters to you?" the man said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"What the hell? What do you mean?" Christie said, as she gripped her Glock tighter.

"Oh, never mind. You don't care anyway. They're either targets or collateral damage for you. Besides, don't you like this room? This is the morgue, in case you didn't notice."

Christie looked around after the man spoke. She noticed several corpses lying around, some on stretchers, some of them lying unceremoniously on the ground. "So?"

"These are the bodies of the people you've killed. Quite a number, isn't it? You've killed many to fill up a big room like this. Look at them! There's not enough space for them in this room."

"Shut it! You're just screwing around. It's time to die, doctor."

"Whoops! That final sentence was my line, my dear." 

Suddenly, the corpses in the room started shaking. As Christie looked on in terror, blood started to come out of the shaking corpses. The blood then started to make its way to the white-haired woman. "What the hell is this?" she yelled, as the liquid substance touched her shoes, then it started making it's way towards her whole body. "Urrgghh…can't...breathe…" She then started vomiting blood, in an effort to clear her lungs, but it was no use. "I…don't want to…die like this…" She then pointed her Glock at her head, closed her eyes, and gently pulled the trigger.

BANG! was the last thing she heard.

And thus, Silent Hill has claimed another tainted soul.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Disturbing Minds

**Personal Nightmares**

Author's Notes: Warning! The following chapter might be very disturbing to girls (as if the previous chapters weren't). You've been warned…

Dark Samarian: You'll see shortly what I mean…

AnGeL70: You don't like Kasumi? -_-

Gloob2K: Helena's next…

TigerEyes2: Thanks!

Microchip: Sorry, Ayane will be featured in the next chapter, not this one.

LC WOLF: What? No complaint about Hitomi? ^___^

i434786343i: Yay! Another Silent Hill fan!

Razzbairee: Nah, no need to be sorry. Take your time whenever you review. And you've guessed the correct order of the remaining girls. ^__^

**Chapter 6: Disturbing Minds**

"Ahh. It's so peaceful and quiet here…" a woman with long, blonde hair adorned with a red ribbon said. The young woman was wearing a yellow sweater, black skirt, and brown boots. She is currently sitting on a bench, admiring the view of the lake, despite the thickness of the fog.

"No people, no disturbances…I like this place already…" Helena said. While looking at the empty space right next to her spot in the bench, she noticed something. "A newspaper? Hopefully, it's recent…"

As she picked up the paper, she read through the headlines:

**_Opera singer arrested for murder. _**

"That's…not nice. Whoever that person is, he or she must be crazy. And…the newspaper's quite old, dating back almost a year ago. How could it remain at this spot for this long?"

The French woman then stood up, threw the newspaper away, and walked south. Enjoying the tranquility of her walk, she was suddenly disturbed when she heard some sounds. "I wonder who that could be."

She stopped walking, and listened closely. She thought that she could hear footsteps, as well as creaking sounds of something being dragged. "Hello?" Helena shouted. A figure then appeared suddenly, but the woman had difficulty seeing the figure because of the fog. As the figure got closer, the French woman was alarmed at what she saw. The figure appeared to be wearing a pyramid helmet covering its entire face. The helmet seemed heavy, and it extended almost one foot in front of its face. It was also wearing some sort of robe, as well as boots. Most of its body was stained in blood, and appeared to be in a state of decay.

"What is this?" Helena thought. The figure seemed to be minding its own business, but when it turned its head and saw the young woman, it quickly changed its direction and headed towards her. Along with the sound of its heavy steps, it was also accompanied by a piercing, creaking sound. The figure appeared to be dragging something. "A…sword? Or some sort of giant knife?" 

The young woman could not take this anymore, and fled. She ran as fast as she could deep into the thick fog, but despite the speed of her run, the sounds of her pursuer could still be heard. Finally, she came upon a structure, of which she thought that she could seek asylum. "Brookhaven…Mental Institution…" Helena said, as she read the inscription. She quickly entered the building, and shut the doors noisily behind her, as her heart pounded with excitement, and sheer terror.

As she calmed down, she looked at her surroundings. "It's dark here. I wish I had a flashlight or a lighter or something…"

She then walked around the place, but found no soul in it. She tried several doors, all of which where locked, until she found one that wasn't. "Examination Room…"

As she entered the room, her eyes immediately focused on the light in it. She noticed that a chair was the source of the light, but upon closer inspection, the light was actually being emitted by a flashlight, clipped into a pink, nurse's uniform hanging on the chair. As Helena looked closer, she noticed the uniform was soaked in blood. After much reservation, she took the flashlight off the pink uniform, and clipped it on her sweater. With the light, it boosted her confidence.

She was able to examine her surroundings more clearly, and found some papers scattered on the desks in the room. She also saw a doll near a set of papers. "Oh. How cute. I love dolls. Maybe there are children in this place?" she wondered.

She then looked at the papers nearby.

**_I'm glad you're here. I've been looking all over the place for you. I saw you earlier, but before I could say a word, you ran away. Why do you always do that? I just wanted to say hi. That's all. No. Actually, I wanted to do more than just that, but you always run away from me. Why? I mean no harm to you. I'm just one of your fans. I love your opera shows. And did you see the doll nearby? I made it myself. It looks just like you. It is even wearing the dress that you wear during your performances. I play with this doll a lot, especially when I'm lonely. Please take it as a sign of our everlasting love. Oh, I can see you blushing now, _****_Helena_****_. How cute you are!_**

**_-_****_Leon_****__**

"Who is this creep? What a sicko…" Helena muttered. She then looked at the doll, and after seeing it bearing some resemblance to her, added, "Disgusting. I'm not touching this with a ten-foot pole…I'd better get out of here. It's probably not safe to stay here any longer…"

The French woman then made her way back into the entrance, but was shocked at what she saw. "What? The doors are boarded up! But…it wasn't like this when I got here. And I would have heard if someone was boarding this place up…"

**_There she is…_**

"Hmm? Who's there?" Helena said, as she turned around. She saw what looked like a nurse, wearing a white uniform, but the rest of her features disturbed her. The nurse had purple hair and an Asian face that looked awfully familiar to the young woman. 

"Ah. It looks like our patient is back. We've missed you. It's time to go back to your room…" the female nurse said.

"No! Stay away!" Fear slowly started creeping into the young woman's consciousness, as she slowly backed away from the nurse. Helena then felt herself hit the door, as the clanging of the boarded wood was heard. Helena was about to give up, but looking down, she saw a loose board. She grabbed it, and took some effort to remove it. She was able to take it off, and as she lifted the wooden board just above her chest, she noticed that a couple of nails were still sticking out of it. Fear then turned into anger and rage, as she prepared herself to attack the nurse.

"Please, there is no need for that. Come quietly…"

"No! Die, you purple-haired slut!" Helena yelled, as she made a swing with the board using her right hand. The weapon connected to the nurse's side, and the nurse yelped in pain. Helena repeated the action several times, until the nurse collapsed into the floor, crying out in pain. Not satisfied with this, Helena then plunged the board deep into the nurse's back, as the nails dug into her body. The nurse let out a final cry, and finally expired from the abuse. Helena looked at the nurse lying on the ground, but upon looking at her face, disgust and anger surged in her body, and she kicked the nurse's face several times. Panting, Helena walked away, and went back into the examination room to compose herself.

"What's going on here? Not this again…" she thought. Looking back at the desks, she noticed that the doll was missing. "Where did that thing go? And these papers weren't here earlier…" The woman then examined the papers.

**_Patient: _****_Leon_****__**

**_This man was admitted into this place because of symptoms of depression. He is usually quiet, and is very easy to look after. After interviewing him several times, he told me that his wife or fiancé died years ago. Ever since then, he was an emotional wreck, but not as destructive as the other patients I've got. In time, he was able to make a recovery, and he was released._**

**_-Dr. Raphael Sorel_**

"It's that sick guy…now, who is this one?"

**_Patient: H____a _ou___s_**

**_This woman was admitted into this place after being deemed guilty of committing murder while being insane. She killed 4 of her servants, all of them female, and was arrested by the police after being overpowered by her male servants. This woman is showing severe signs of depression, most likely stemming from the recent death of her mother. She is very difficult to manage, and we have had to hire more workers to help keep her under control. She is always babbling about a "purple-haired girl" or "purple devil", but we could not determine what this means. She is also very violent towards the female staff and female patients, but is very submissive towards the male workers. She is also very suicidal, and she has attempted to kill herself several times. I recommend placing her in a small padded room, wearing a straight-jacket._**

**_-Dr. Raphael Sorel_**

"…can't read the name of the patient. This case sounds somewhat familiar…" Helena muttered. She then left the room to explore the hospital some more.

After checking that the elevator was out of commission, Helena took the stairs to the second floor. While walking, she heard the familiar sounds again. "Not him…I recognize the sounds his boots make…" Panicking, she looked for a hiding place, and found a locker nearby. She opened the locker as quietly as she could, and hid herself in it. After closing the locker, she then kept looking at the small slits that allowed her to see outside.

She saw the familiar figure straight ahead. The creature was walking slowly, and appeared to be dragging something. Looking more closely, Helena noticed that instead of dragging its sword, the man wearing the pyramid helmet was instead dragging a nurse. 

The creature then stopped, looked straight at the lockers where Helena was hiding, and moved the unmoving nurse in front of it. Suddenly, it grabbed the nurse by its legs with both hands, and started spreading her legs. The nurse then yelled in pain, as it looked like she was being ripped apart by Triangle Man.

Helena could not take this anymore, as she stormed out of her hiding place, and ran into the stairway. She run towards the very top floor, and collapsed on the set of stairs, panting. After resting for a short while, she went to the hall leading to the outside of the building's roof, and saw some things on the ground. "It's that doll again…and more papers…" She then grabbed the papers on the ground, and avoided the doll.

**_I saw you earlier, Helena. Now, don't misinterpret what you just saw. I was just playing with another woman, that's all. There's nothing between us. Nothing will stand between us. And how come you didn't take my doll with you? Oh, you are probably ashamed of its beauty. Let me assure you that you are much more beautiful than that doll, or anyone else for that matter. And what are you doing here? Do you like the rooftop? I also like the rooftop. It makes me want to fly. You too?_**

**_-_****_Leon_****__**

"Urrghh..." Helena muttered, as she crumpled the paper. Without looking at the doll, she gave it a kick, as it stumbled into the darkness. She then opened the door leading to the rooftop.

Outside, the fog was replaced with darkness. As she looked around, she saw that the edges of the roof were covered with fences. "They're probably there to prevent patients from jumping to their deaths…"

Finding nothing of interest, Helena went back to the door, but she noticed something scribbled on the door itself.

**_If you want to see your mother again, Helena, then you should just kill yourself. But be warned, you might not end up in the same place as hers…_**

Helena ignored the message, as she opened the door quickly. "I would never…kill myself…" She went to check on the third floor. There, she encountered two more nurses walking noisily, both of them having the same purple hair and face.

"There she is! Restrain her!" one of the nurses said.

"It looks like our 'Mistress' is misbehaving again. Time for your beating…"

Just seeing the nurses' hair and face enraged the young woman. Both of the nurses were armed this time. One of them was carrying a short lead pipe, and ran after Helena. The young woman was ready for her, and before the nurse could lift her weapon, the nails from Helena's wooden board dug into the nurse's skull, and she went down on the ground, shaking wildly and bleeding from the head. 

BANG!

Suddenly, a shot was heard, and Helena felt the impact of a bullet on her left shoulder. She went down to the ground, screaming in pain. She turned to look at the second nurse, and saw her carrying some sort of rifle.

"Don't resist! It's time for your punishment…"

Helena just stayed down on the floor, still clutching her weapon. The nurse walked slowly towards her, and when she got too close, Helena swung the wooden board, and the nails dug deep into the nurse's left leg. "Ahhhh!" the nurse yelled in pain.

Helena then wrestled the rifle away from the nurse, and was able to do so successfully. She aimed the rifle at the nurse's head, and fired.

BANG!

Blood was splattered on the walls, as the purple-haired nurse went down to the ground. Helena was gasping for air heavily, and as she tried to stand up, she found it difficult to do so. "I'm shot…I'd better find something for this wound…or I'll die due to blood loss…"

For temporary treatment, Helena ripped some of the nurse's clothing and used the pieces of cloth as bandage. For now, the hunt for medical supplies has supplanted the search for an exit.

Ignoring the pain on her shoulder, Helena went on, and she discarded the wooden board for the hunting rifle that she found. Just nearby, she found a table, and on it were familiar items. "How many times do I have to see this doll?" Helena muttered. She then looked at the papers that accompanied the doll.

**_I'm just behind this door, _****_Helena_****_. You probably wouldn't want to go in here right now. I'm quite busy at the moment. And did you see the picture underneath the papers? I've always wanted you to sign it. I'm usually slow, and I've never got a chance to get even close to you to have it signed because you always leave after signing two or three pictures. Could you sign it for me? Pretty please? And since you haven't taken my doll yet, what do you actually think of it? Is it not good enough for you?_**

**_-_****_Leon_****__**

"I think he meant that door over there, since it's the only door nearby. And what picture is he talking about?" She then looked behind the papers, and saw a picture of herself. "This picture is familiar. I think it's the one handed out as promotional fliers for my operas." As she touched the picture, she felt something warm and sticky on it. She also noticed some white stains on parts of the picture. "EWWW!" she said, as she involuntarily dropped the picture. "That sick, perverted freak…" Helena then wiped her hands on her skirt.

"…and you know what? This is what I think of your doll." Helena then grabbed the doll, and ripped it apart slowly. She then scattered the torn parts into the darkness.

After all of these, she tried the door nearby. It was unlocked, and as she entered, she felt the presence of someone in the room.

"Oooahhhh…" someone yelled in pain or pleasure, Helena could not tell.

As she scanned the room, the light from her torch illuminated two figures. One was the creature wearing the pyramid helmet, and the other was another purple-haired nurse. The creature held the nurse's head, and appeared to be shoving her face into its nether region.

"Oh my God!" Helena gasped at the horrible sight. The creature then realized the presence of the young woman in the room, as it cast aside the lifeless body of the nurse. The creature picked up its large knife, and moved slowly towards Helena. Helena turned to open the door, but it was locked tight. She kept turning the knob and banging on the door, but she realized that there was no running away right now. 

"Stay away from me!" Helena shouted, as she aimed her rifle at the creature's head. She fired one shot, but the result was not what she expected. The bullet hit the creature's helmet, and it seemed to bounce off of it. She tried again, but the same result was achieved. There was no penetrating through the creature's large helmet.

Before she could fire again, the creature was close to her, and lifted its sword high up into the air. Helena was able to move away at the right time, if she didn't, she would have been torn in half by the giant weapon. As the large weapon hit the ground, Helena aimed and pulled the trigger, but a clicking sound was heard instead. "Oh no! All out…" Feeling desperate, she instead used the butt of her rifle to hit the creature's head. Again, the helmet protected the creature, and the rifle bounced off the impact. The creature seemed more irritated than hurt by this move, and with its free hand, it grabbed Helena by the neck, and lifted her up. 

"AAgghhh…" Helena screamed, as she felt her neck slowly being crushed. After a short while, due to the wounds that she had and the pressure on her neck, Helena drifted into unconsciousness…

*****

"Oww…where am I?" Helena muttered. She tried to move her hands, but found that she couldn't. She then realized that she was in a straight-jacket. The jacket was stained with blood, her blood. The room she was in was small and padded. "Noooo!" she yelled.

She then noticed the familiar doll and papers right next to her. The doll was put back together, but signs of her previous work could be seen. She then read the paper.

**_I am so embarrassed, _****_Helena_****_! I told you not to go into the room! I was "busy", you see. Anyway, it was fun playing with you! We should do this more often. Oh, and did you know what happened to me quite some time before? During one night, I foolishly went inside your estate, I don't know, maybe just to see and hear you practice your singing in your balcony. Well, your security men caught me, and fired warning shots into my head instead. Oh, you probably didn't even hear the shots, because they were armed with silenced weapons. They probably didn't even tell you about this, right? Anyway, they dumped my body somewhere to rot, but the joke's on them! I'm still alive! I just look ugly, with the decay and all, that's why I'm wearing this large helmet, so you can't see my face. Don't worry, I can still see you, even if you can't see me! Finally, it's just you and me and this place. Just the two of us. We can finally be together…_**

**_-_****_Leon_**

"Oh no!" Helena shouted. "I don't want to lose my mind…again."

The young woman then started yelling and banging herself on the locked door, but it was useless, as the door was also padded, and no one came to help her.

After some time, she crumpled to the ground, trying to retain what's left of her sanity. Suddenly, a banging sound could be heard outside her room.

"Finally! Someone's here! Help!" Helena yelled desperately. But her hope turned into fear as she heard the creaking sound accompanied by the sound of heavy boots. The familiar creature could now be seen outside the room, as it opened the small opening on the door. There, it remained standing, staring at the frightened woman.

"No! Go away!" Helena sobbed, as she crawled quickly away from the door. Far away from the door, she put herself in a fetal position. The creature continued to stay outside the door, contented at merely looking at its prized possession. As time passed by, Helena's mind was robbed of her sanity. The only thing left was only a shell of her former self…

…and thus, Silent Hill has claimed the sanity of another living soul.

**End of Chapter 6**

****


	7. Destructive Child

**Personal Nightmares**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I actually finished this chapter last December, but I thought that it was too predictable, so I deleted the file and started from scratch. It took me a while to get started, though. Again, I'm very sorry, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7: Destructive Child**

"Stupid town…" a purple-haired girl, wearing a violet bandana, violent tank top, and green cargo pants, said. "…I stayed out of sight and moved slowly to avoid the people here, but there's nobody here so far. Hmmph. This is probably why they call this dump 'Silent Hill', and it's hard to see anything with this fog too…"

Ayane took her time strolling through the town. "I'm supposed to meet some Tenjinmon slut. She said she had some info on the whereabouts on my dear half-**_sister_**…" she said with an emphasis on the word sister. "I'm assuming that coward is in this town. Actually, this shitty dump is a good place for her. She probably whored herself around this country, and decided to hole up in here. When I find out where exactly she is, she's going to regret her own existence…"

Suddenly, Ayane stopped walking. She sensed that someone was following her. She quickly drew her knife, as she turned around to confront her follower. 

"Arf! Arf!"

"Wha? It's just a stupid puppy," Ayane said. She then walked on, but after a few minutes, she turned around to see the puppy following her, its tail wagging furiously.

"Stop following me, you stupid little shit!" Ayane yelled, but the puppy didn't listen, as it moved towards the purple-haired girl. It then licked her shoes, and barked several times.

"Hmph. You're disgustingly cute. Alright, I have something for you…"

Ayane then grabbed the puppy by its neck, and squeezed hard. The puppy yelped, and before it could pass out, Ayane drew her knife and slashed at the puppy, decapitating it. She dropped the headless body, and grabbed the severed head. She then threw it as hard as she could into a nearby wall. A loud **_Splat_** was heard, and the puppy's blood coated the wall.

"That should teach you a lesson, you dumb mutt," the girl said with delight. She turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard more noises.

"More of them. I guess your friends didn't see what happened, huh? Well, let's see if they want to have some fun…" 

She then turned to face the source of the noises, but she was surprised at what she saw. Ahead of her where two dogs, but they were no ordinary dogs. "What the hell? Their skins look like someone tore them apart and rearranged them. And they fucking stink, too!" Ayane muttered. Before she could react, the dogs immediately attacked. One went for her right arm, while the other went for her left leg. 

"Oww! Get away, you disgusting pieces of shit!" Ayane growled, as she struggled to free herself. The dogs' bites were getting deeper and deeper, as the dogs tasted the girl's blood.

Ayane then kicked the dog biting her leg away, and stabbed the dog that was all over her right arm. The dog didn't even budge, as it continued to tear away at the girl's arm. Ayane then repeatedly stabbed the dog over and over again, until the dog finally let go, and collapsed into the ground.

"Bastard…now where's your friend…" as if on cue, the other dog immediately jumped and attacked her, sending her to the ground, with the dog on top. Ayane then shoved her knife deep into the dog's belly, and slid it sideways, spilling the dog's guts all over the girl. She then shoved the dog away.

"Take that, you smelly shitheads!" she yelled. As she walked away, pain started to overtake her, as the adrenaline slowly wore off. 

"Fuck. I'm messed up. That was careless of me…I should have been more prepared," she said, as she looked at her wounds. "Know what? I'm too damn lazy to fix this. I think this will make things better quickly…"

She then took out a needle containing an unknown red substance. Without any hesitation, she injected herself with the red liquid.

"Oh yeah! Fuck, that feels so good…" Ayane muttered, as her vision suddenly went a little bit blurry. "Now, I'd better go to this park, so I can finally rest…" she muttered, as she hobbled her way into her destination.

*****

After walking for an hour, the purple-haired girl reached her destination. 

"Crappy park…" she muttered. "Just trees, benches, the lake…how boring and stupid…"

"Psst!" a female voice came from nearby.

"Who's there?" Ayane asked.

"It's me."

"You think I'm a fucking mind reader? Who's 'me'?" Ayane replied.

"It's Ayako," the girl said, as she came out of her hiding place. "Ayane, I didn't know you were the one coming."

Ayane looked closely at the girl. The kunoichi was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Her raven hair was long. "Bitch looks somewhat like Kasumi…" Ayane muttered out loud.

"Excuse me?" Ayako asked.

"Oh…never mind. I'm just not feeling too good…"

"You look like you're in pain. What happened?"

"No one gives a shit what ever happens to me…NO ONE!" Ayane yelled.

"Calm down! Let me take care of your wounds…"

"No time! Give me her location, now!" 

"Alright. If you insist…"

Ayako then pulled out a map, and pointed at a spot. "Kasumi is hiding out in an apartment building on the first floor. The room is…are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not. Your eyes have been wandering around. You're not paying attention…"

"Shettup! I heard you the first time. I know where to go. Your job is done," Ayane blurted, as she turned to leave, but as she took a few steps, she collapsed.

"Fuck…getting clumsy right now…" Ayane muttered.

"You're not OK. What happened to you, anyway?"

"I'll be OK. I'm always fucking OK. I just need a quick fix…" Ayane said, as she took out another needle containing the unknown red substance.

"What is that?"

Ayane didn't reply, as she injected herself with the substance. "Fuck…that felt damn good…I'll live…"

"Ayane…that's wrong…"

"Who asked you?" Ayane replied, as she turned to look at the girl. "What? Hehehe…"

"Huh?"

"You dumbass. Now I don't have to waste time looking for you."

"Um, Ayane, you're freaking me out…"

"You think you're so tough, showing yourself in front of me. You think you can take me on, huh? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No! Ayane, you're not yourself…"

"DIE!" The raven-haired girl turned to run away, but Ayane was quicker, and she restrained her by wrapping her with her left arm. Ayane then shoved her knife deep into her right kidney.

"Urrghh…"

"Come on. Say your sorry. Say sorry for all the stupid things you've done to me. Come on, say it!"

"Please…don't…"

"Fucking slut…you'll never grant me some satisfaction now will you? Fine then. Die like the whore you are…"

Ayane then repeatedly stabbed the girl to her face until the bloodied figure stopped struggling. Ayane then shoved the girl away, as she examined her work.

"I…killed…her! Finally! I'm disappointed that she went down so easily…now, to get out of here…" Ayane mumbled, as she stumbled away from the corpse.

*****

"Shit…can't see anything with this fog…" Ayane mumbled. She had been walking for an hour, but could not seem to find a way out of the park.

Ayane then noticed a figure huddled nearby. With the fog, she could not see the figure clearly. As she got closer, she gasped at who it was. "…mom?"

"Ayane, Ayane…" the figure said.

"What are you doing here?"

"…nobody likes you, not even your own mother…" the woman said, but she wasn't talking to the purple-haired girl. She was actually talking to a baby she was carrying.

"Mom…"

The woman then placed the baby on the ground, and then placed her hands on the baby's neck. Ayane watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"…no. Not right now…" the woman said. The woman then lifted the baby off the ground. "…I plan on taking my own life, so I might as well take you with me…we'll do this together…"

The woman then slowly faded away while singing.

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye,_**

**_It was always you that I despised,_**

**_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh my,_**

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye…_**

**_Goodbye…goodbye…_**

"Crazy bitch drowned herself, and she tried to take me along with her. Everyone already blamed me for making her go crazy, and everyone wasn't happy that I survived. Fuck them all…" Ayane muttered, as she moved on. "I'm going through memory lane here…I'd better hurry up and get the hell out of here…"

She then stumbled upon two figures. As she got closer, she recognized both of them.

"Ayane, what are you doing?" the little auburn-haired girl said.

"What do you think?" the little purple-haired girl said.

"That's wrong…"

"Shut up. It's fun," the purple-haired girl said, as she slowly sliced open a live chicken. "Ooohh! Did you hear that? That was a nice squeal…"

"I'm telling Hayate…"

"Go ahead. Tell him. I don't care. Crybaby. Wah, wah, wah."

The two figures then disappeared into the fog. "What a bitch. Always ruining my fun. But she's dead now, and a corpse can't take away your fun…he…he…he…" Ayane mumbled.

After walking aimlessly, Ayane stumbled upon two more figures. "Hayate…"

"Ayane, we can't accept anymore failures from you," the auburn-haired man said.

"But…please…give me another chance…" the purple-haired figure said.

"No, Ayane. We're sending someone else. Someone more competent."

"I want this mission! Dammit!" the girl screamed.

The man looked closely at her eyes, and said "How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. No wonder you can't perform well. Ayane, Ayane, what will I ever do with you?"

"I…I promise…I'll stop…just give me this mission…"

"No. Go to your room, and take a few days off, then we'll talk again. This meeting is over," the man said, as he turned around to walk away.

"Don't you ever turn your back on me!" the girl screamed, as she run towards the man and stabbed him in the back.

"Urghh…what's gotten into you?"

The man struggled, but the girl kept him locked into her with her left arm. "I hate you, dear **_brother_**…" the girl said.

"The feeling is mutual, Ayane. You won't get away with this."

"I already have," the girl replied. She then repeatedly stabbed the man with her knife while laughing out loud.

"Bastard…" Ayane said, as the two figures faded from view. "You were always on her side. You were always happy whenever she escapes, and whenever I fail. You two can **_GO TO HELL_**! **_You deserve each other_**!"

As Ayane was screaming more profanities, she stumbled upon a root of a tree, and fell face first into the soil. After laying still for several minutes, she picked herself up, and started crying.

"I…killed…everyone. Why? I just wanted them to like me. But no one did…everyone is dead, and it's all my fault…but wait. There's still one more left…" Ayane muttered, as she took out another needle containing the red substance.

"…can't blame this thing for my troubles. But, this might actually help me right now…" Ayane then gave herself another injection, and she collapsed, her eyes facing upwards. "We'll be together…soon…we'll start all over again. We'll be one, big, happy family…" After several minutes, the purple-haired girl shook around the ground, as if she was having a seizure, until life finally left her open eyes…

And thus, Silent Hill has claimed the life of another pathetic soul…

**_End of Chapter 7_**


	8. Fading Innocence

**Personal Nightmares**

Author's notes: Thanks to Kurmoi, whose everyday updates on her "Snob School" story made me feel bad for not updating, I finally got off my lazy ass and made a new chapter! Yay!

Wolf Runner: I can picture you hugging your Ayane doll by the end of Chapter 7. ^__^

AnGeL70: Sowwy. -_-

LC WOLF: Actually, I got the idea of Ayane being hooked on drugs from the Mainliners. I love those creatures in The Suffering. ^_^

Can'tsay: Well, aside from Silent Hill, I got some ideas from other horror games, like Fatal Frame.

**Chapter 8: Fading Innocence**

"I should get up…" a girl with auburn hair said to herself. "…lying down here on my bed, staring at the ceiling all day long won't bring in any money…"

Kasumi then opened her eyes, and went from lying down on the bed to a sitting position, her eyes surveying her room.

"What a mess…" Kasumi said. "Maybe I should stop painting in my room. Heh. Painting. When I started, I actually sold several paintings and made money. Now, I haven't sold any lately. To be honest, I don't think I'm any good at this."

The girl, wearing a pink tank top, dark blue jeans, her hair tied in a ponytail, then stood up. She quickly gathered some of her paintings scattered on the floor. As she was about to leave her room, she took one long look at a certain painting, which was leaning in a dark corner. The painting showed three figures: a girl with auburn hair in the centre, a man with similar hair colour to the right, and a purple-haired girl to the left. All three were smiling, as if they didn't have a care for the world.

"I wish we could be together again. Hayate…Ayane. Why did this happen? Was it my fault? I guess it really doesn't matter. I do know one thing, though. We'll never be together again. Never," Kasumi said, as she quickly left the messy room.

*****

"…I haven't sold a painting, yet again…" Kasumi mumbled, as she walked across the foggy streets of Silent Hill while carrying her work. "I'm running out of money. I have to pay my rent. I don't want to get thrown out. I don't want to move all over this country anymore. I like this place. It's so quiet and peaceful. I'd better go home now. Hehe. Home. Is this really my home?"

Kasumi walked for several, uneventful minutes, the fog heavy on her face. Suddenly she saw a figure nearby. "Someone's over there. Maybe he'd like to look at my paintings…"

The girl then walked over towards the figure, but stopped as she got a little bit closer. She looked at the figure much more closely, and it was a man, wearing long, brown, trench coat, with auburn hair. Kasumi gasped, as she dropped her paintings. "It's…him. He's here," Kasumi gasped.

The man wearing the trench coat took no indication that he heard the noise, as he kept moving, his back facing the shocked girl. "I'd like to talk to him, even for the last time…"

Kasumi then followed the figure, until she saw him enter a building. "This looks like a dojo, a karate dojo to be precise. But…I've been to this street several times, and I don't remember seeing any dojo here…"

The auburn-haired girl then entered the structure. The place was in ruins. The walls were falling apart, and there were many holes on the wooden floor. As Kasumi carefully moved around the place, she came upon a wide open room. "This must be where students usually train."

As she looked around, she saw the man near a set of stairs, his back facing her. "Hayate!" the girl yelled.

The man didn't move, nor showed any sign of hearing the girl shout his name. He just stood there. "Hayate. I know why you're here. I understand what you're going to do…I just want to talk with you, even if it's the last time…"

The man said no word in reply, but moved from his position, and went up the stairs. Kasumi moved to follow, but stopped when she heard more noises upstairs. 

A girl then started walking downwards. She was wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a pink headband wrapped around her brown hair. 

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. He deserved it. That dirty old man…" the girl said out loud to herself. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kasumi gasped, as the brown-haired girl was covered with blood.

"You! You're still alive?"

"Wha…what happened? Are you OK?" Kasumi asked. She recognized the girl, but did not recall her name.

"Am I OK? I've never been OK since that day. You'll probably mock me now, call me 'Daddy's Incompetent Girl' for not finishing properly what I started, right?" the brown-haired girl muttered.

"What? But…"

"DIE!" the brown-haired girl yelled, as she brandished a bloodied kitchen knife. The two girls got entangled, Kasumi using her hands to hold the other girl, the knife inches away from her face. After what seemed an eternity of gasping and struggling, Kasumi was able to knock the other girl backwards. Kasumi then ran as fast as she could, and entered the nearest door. The place looked like a kitchen, as she looked around for any available weapon. After searching through the drawers, she was able to find a meat cleaver. With weapon in hand, Kasumi hid in a small space in between a counter and an old fridge. The brown-haired girl then entered the kitchen, yelling "Who's a coward now? I thought you wanted to fight me head-on!" 

Kasumi gripped the meat cleaver much tighter, as she listened intently on the footsteps emitted by her pursuer. 

"Aha!" the brown-haired girl yelled, as she found where Kasumi was hiding. In an instant, Kasumi sprung out of her hiding, and swung the meat cleaver, hitting the other girl's stomach. A sickening sound could be heard from the impact.

"Auughh!" the girl yelped, as she immediately placed her left arm around her stomach. Blood began to pour out of her wound.

Kasumi then grabbed the girl by her hair, and shoved her roughly into the kitchen sink. "What's going on here? Why did you attack me?"

**_"Looking for a reason to kill?"_** a sinister-sounding female voice erupted inside Kasumi's head.

"Huh?" Kasumi muttered to herself. Her head was beginning to ache.

"Please! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, daddy…" 

**_"She's not herself! Give her a chance to explain…"_** a male voice inside her head said.

**_"Kill her,"_** the female voice said, almost instantaneously. 

Kasumi debated with herself, that this girl was too dangerous. With no more doubts, she swung the meat cleaver on the girl's neck.

"Augh!"

Blood splattered all over the place, but the blow was no good. The girl kept squirming and struggling. Kasumi then swung the cleaver again, on the same spot.

"Augh!"

The brown-haired girl then slowly stopped struggling, but Kasumi was not finished yet. Lifting the meat cleaver, she swung as hard as she could, the cleaver impacting on the same spot. The blow finally decapitated the dying brown-haired girl, as her body went down to the ground, while her head fell into the sink. Kasumi looked at the gruesome scene, and was horrified, as she dropped her weapon.

**_"Why didn't you give her a chance?" _**the male voice said.

**_"You're just like me. You love it to, don't you?" _**the female voice said.

Grabbing and shaking her head, Kasumi turned around to leave the place. She then saw the man by the doorway. He was now looking at her. He had a disapproving look on his face. They both stared at each other for several seconds. The man then shook his head, and with a sad face, turned to leave. Kasumi followed, intending to go back to her apartment.

**End of Chapter 8**

Author's notes: Sorry, Kasumi haters. It's not over yet! Kasumi's story will have several chapters! ^__^


End file.
